


Glad It Was You

by wallbanger2008



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Apritello, Even though they both say yes to each other, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, So consent is a little hinky, Turtles In Space Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallbanger2008/pseuds/wallbanger2008
Summary: While being held captive on an alien planet, April and Donnie are forced to evolve their relationship into something a little more physical. But they soon realize they would have gotten there eventually on their own.Yes, this is a fuck or die fic.Yes, there will be EMOTIONS.Yes, there will be a happy ending.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back in the day I used to be super into Whovian fanfics and one of my fav tropes was the old ‘fuck or die,’ or as it’s often known in Doctor Who fics, ‘shag or die’ because British!
> 
> Anyway, since the turts have also spent time in a time traveling space ship with David Tennant, I thought hey, why not give Apritello the same treatment?

April looked up wearily as the door to her cell opened. A large creature stood there, pointing a phaser directly at her. 

“You will get up and come with me.” Its voice had an electronic edge to it, probably courtesy of some sort of translator embedded in its helmet. That was Donnie’s theory anyway. April knew by now it was best to just obey her captors, so she stood up from her cot and padded out the door behind him...her...it—it was hard to tell. As always, she kept one hand behind her holding the back of her medical gown closed as she walked. 

One of the first things these creatures—she wanted to call them aliens, but as Donnie had pointed out, the two of _them_ were actually the aliens in this scenario—had done was take everything off their backs. Her clothes and phaser, Donnie’s gear and mask. She had no idea where they were. The creatures had given them both medical gowns, but from what she could tell, she was the only one wearing hers. She supposed Donnie was just used to being naked. 

And speaking of Don, she nearly bumped into her guard as they stopped short outside her door. She peered around them and saw Donnie’s cell, next door to hers just like their rooms on the spaceship, was open and another creature was ushering him out as well. 

He shuffled out behind his own guard, looking exhausted until he noticed her. “April!” he cried, and made a move to reach her. 

He’d barely taken a step before his guard fired his phaser, giving poor Donnie a non-lethal dose of electricity. April cringed as Donnie froze in place, his eyes bulging as his body was rocked by the current. Yeah. That’s why she’d learned it was best to quietly obey. She’d gotten her own dose of electricity when she’d tried to use her powers on her guard, only to find out too late that they didn’t work here. Donnie suspected the creatures might be dampening them somehow.

Once Donnie had settled down, his guard clamped a hand on his shoulder and directed him down the hall. April and her guard followed. 

She wondered what was going on. Since she and Donnie had been captured and imprisoned in this… lab of sorts, she’d been subjected to daily experimentation and research where she had been the lone subject. Donnie was being researched separately, but they’d been through most of the same tests. 

Their captors didn’t seem to mind them talking through the small windows on their cell doors, so they had been able to compare notes on what they’d each been going through in between wondering when the rest of the gang would turn up to rescue them. It had been a comfort to know she wasn’t alone and Donnie usually had theories about what the creatures were doing and why. 

Honestly, it all had been mostly harmless, even though she still obviously resented being held captive. There had been a lot of poking and prodding as the creatures studied their bodies, and even though it was a little invasive, April could at least understand why they might be curious. But for pete’s sake, if they just asked nicely, she and Donnie would have been willing to share most of the information their captors were probably trying to obtain.

But they hadn’t asked. They’d just kept testing and studying, and worryingly, they’d begun getting more invasive. April had undergone what she would have described as an extremely thorough physical the first day she’d been examined, but two days ago—or two sleeps ago, it was hard to keep track of time here—she’d been subjected to something that she suspected was akin to a gynecological visit. At least they hadn’t touched her, preferring to stick to medical instruments.

She’d mentioned it to Donnie when they were back in their cells before asking what they’d done to him. He’d sounded embarrassed as he awkwardly mumbled something about them demanding to know more about his own reproductive situation. 

Looking back, she should have suspected it was coming. Donnie would later admit that he had had his suspicions. 

They were escorted into a room that was barren save for a padded examining table, which April noticed was larger than the one in the room she was usually brought to. She wondered if this was Donnie’s usual room and glanced at him. He was looking worried and she followed his gaze to see several discreet cameras pointed at them from the corners of the room. 

The door to the room opened and a third creature joined them. April recognized it as one of the scientists that sometimes accompanied a guard to fetch Donnie. They’d surmised that they each had their own team assigned to them. 

The scientist approached them and sized them both up before speaking in the same electronically tinted voice. April prepared herself for orders. There was never small talk or asking how they were doing. The creatures were always straight to the point. And today was no different. 

“For today’s session,” the creature addressed them both, “the male and female will perform your species’ reproductive act for our team to study.”

April’s jaw dropped. _What now!?_ This was far beyond what they’d ever asked her to do, which as far as behaviors went had been mostly limited to draw this, throw that. Simple stuff. 

But _this?_ Her heart started pounding. She’d never… ever. And now she was expected to… she felt dizzy and decided to just concentrate on her breathing for a second. Because yikes.

Donnie spoke up for the both of them. “No way. You can’t ask us to do that. We won’t…”

The scientist cut him off. “The subjects will comply,” he said simply. 

“Or what?” Donnie growled. His guard took a step forward and gestured with his phaser. Donnie glared at him. “Yeah, that’s not going to work this time. No amount of frying my shell is going to be able to…” 

Again, the scientist cut him off. “The subjects will comply or we will be forced to research your reproductive capabilities through dissection.” 

It had the intended effect. Donnie’s eyes widened in fear and April felt for him. She knew one of his greatest fears was being caught and dissected for science and the reality of that happening was terrifyingly close. Ok, time to get her shit together. For Donnie.

“It’s fine,” she said softly, more to Donnie than the scientist. 

Donnie wheeled around to look at her. “April you don’t have to…” he warned. 

“It kinda seems like I do. A-and I’m ok with it,” she reassured him even though she was feeling less than sure herself. Shit. What were they getting into? You know, now would be a fantastic time for the guys come rescue them, she couldn’t help but think bitterly. It had been almost a week by Donnie’s estimation. 

The scientist nodded. “We will be watching,” he pointed to the cameras. “You will have thirty minutes to complete the act. If you have not started by the end of thirty minutes, we will take alternative routes,” he concluded, looking at Donnie before gesturing to the guards to follow him. They exited the room. The door beeped behind them, indicating the lock had been engaged. 

April took a deep breath to steady herself. “Holy shit,” she puffed. Donnie was looking like he’d eaten one of Mikey’s more experimental pizzas, and April felt a sting of rejection. Was the idea of having sex with her that repulsive? She’d had the distinct impression that Donnie still had feelings for her.

“I think I need to sit down,” he said faintly, and lumbered over to the table. He heaved himself up and sat on the edge, looking at his feet and saying nothing. 

April wasn’t feeling so well herself. Her stomach had exploded with butterflies and she was struggling to find the right words to say. She didn’t like this situation any more than he did, but what could they do? The creatures had made it pretty damn clear they didn’t have a choice. 

She came to a realization right then and there: She had to be the one to move them forward. Donnie was freaking out and she knew he wouldn’t touch her if he sensed she wasn’t completely on board with this. Yeah. It was up to her.

She followed him to the table and pulled herself up next to him. 

“Well. Another fine mess we’ve found ourselves in, Donnie boy,” she quipped, desperate to lighten the mood.

He shook his head, not taking the bait. 

“Don, talk to me,” she said gently. 

“What am I supposed to say?” he grumbled. “I don’t know what we’re supposed to do here.”

April looked at him. “I do. We... we’re going to do this. And yeah, it’s not right and it’s not what either of us want right now, but we don’t have much of a choice.”

She paused and waited until he finally looked back at her. “Donnie, I need you to know that it’s ok, I’m ok with this. With doing this.” 

He didn’t respond and she felt the doubt starting to creep in. She’d thought he still liked her, but now, seeing how he was reacting to this, she couldn’t help but wonder if those feelings had finally passed. She suddenly felt a lump in her throat. Had she messed up? Had she made him wait too long while she struggled to get her shit together? 

She swallowed, knowing now was not the time. But she was unable to keep the emotions out of her voice when she spoke again. 

“I-is it that bad? The idea of… with me?” she choked out.

Donnie opened his mouth and shook his head vigorously, looking almost offended. “No, no that’s not… April that’s not at all what I…” he stammered. 

“It’s just that... this, this isn’t how I pictured... uh, not that I’ve been, I mean. Hah jeez,” he shamefully hung his head. April’s heart throbbed for him. She knew exactly what he meant. And yeah, she’d imagined it too--what it would be like if, when they ever reached this point. 

But there were still so many steps they were supposed to take before they got here. She always thought they’d have more time. Time for them to finally stop dancing around each other. Time for them to be honest--well, for her to be honest, really, because Donnie had been pretty open about how he felt for a while now. And time for them to move at their own pace. 

And now all that time had been ripped from them. 

April reached out to Donnie and put a hand on his cheek, turning his head so he was forced to look at her. His eyes darted away.

“Donnie, look at me,” she whispered. 

“I didn’t want this for us. Never,” he said hoarsely. 

“I know,” she nodded. “And this isn’t how I pictured it either.” His eyes widened at her admission. “But,” she swallowed nervously. “It appears this is how it’s gonna be. Unless your brothers get here in the next thirty minutes.”

“April, I’ve never even…”

“Neither have I,” she said quickly.

Donnie shook his head and looked away again, rubbing his arm awkwardly.. “I’ve never even kissed someone. I mean like a real kiss. Not...not what you gave me at the farmhouse.”

“Donnie,” she scoffed. “That was real. It was real for me.”

He whipped around to look at her. “Then how come we never… I mean, can you imagine how confusing that was for me? You, you kissed me. A real kiss, apparently. Then… nothing! This whole time I thought it was just a... a… a pity kiss!”

Ah crap. It had finally come back to bite her. She’d known seconds after that kiss that they should talk about it. But she had still been so confused about how she felt. There had still been so much going on. It had been easy to push it off. _I’ll talk to him later. Maybe next week_. And then several weeks had passed and it seemed too late to talk about it. And the more and more time that passed, the weirder it seemed to bring it up. 

But it had always been there. Like a ghost haunting her mind. Her thoughts would drift to it and she’d mentally cringe, knowing it was still out there, swimming in the air around the two of them, pushing them into that amorphous gray zone where they were more than best friends but also not quite. 

She took a deep breath. Well, no more. It was time to come clean. “It wasn’t a pity kiss. I... liked you. I was just confused. And scared. And it was just too easy to put off talking to you about it. And I’m sorry for that. I shouldn’t have waited this long.”

There was a beat of silence before Donnie broke it. “Waited this long to do what, exactly, April?”

“To tell you... that I still like you. Like that.” April paused and looked around for a moment before meeting his eyes. “I suppose the one positive thing about this shitty situation is that I’m in it with you.”

Donnie swallowed hard and she watched his prominent Adam’s apple bob in his throat. When he looked back at her, his expression was hard to pin down. Worried, certainly, nervous, definitely, but there was also something that looked like hope. “You mean that?”

“Yeah, I do,” she said, and placed a hand on top of his. 

They were silent for another moment before Donnie spoke again. “So, you’ve never… either?”

April shook her head.

“Not even… not even with Casey?”

“What? _No!”_ she snapped, then forced herself to calm down. Getting upset was not going to help progress this situation. In a controlled tone, she added, “What on earth makes you think Casey and I ever…?”

“Well, at the farmhouse. You guys were alone together a lot,” Donnie gestured vaguely with the hand she wasn’t currently holding. “You seemed to like him. And he definitely likes you.”

“Casey likes anything with boobs,” April said flatly. “And yeah, we were alone a lot. But I never even kissed him. I kissed _you.”_

Silence descended on them again. April idly traced a finger over his hand and wondered how to make the next move. They seemed to be on the same page, but neither of them seemed to know what to do next. 

She wondered what it would have been like if they’d gotten to this point more organically. If she had just sacked up and told Donnie how she felt two years ago at the farmhouse. If they’d gotten together then they surely would have made love by now. 

What would it have been like? Well, it would probably be in a more comfortable environment, that was for sure. In her room, or in his. She would still have been nervous, but not like this. And he’d have probably been ten times worse because he was Donnie, but they would have fumbled their way through it, helped by the fact that they would have probably been building toward this, getting to know each other’s bodies for the last few months before finally taking this last big step together. And even if it was awkward, it would still be good, because Donnie would be sweet, and gentle, and obsessed with making her feel comfortable and making her feel good because of course he would, he was Donnie.

Goddamn it. She suddenly didn’t know who she was angrier at, the aliens that had put them in this situation or herself. Her eyes unexpectedly stung with tears and her breath caught in her throat as she choked down a small sob. 

She felt his hand slip out from under hers and his arm wrapping around her shoulders. “April? What’s…? April?”

The concern in his voice broke something inside of her and before she knew it her shoulders were shaking with sobs. 

“Oh god… April,” Donnie pulled her in close to him, undeterred by her crying directly onto his plastron. “I’m sorry. I… I know this isn’t what you wanted. I know this is all wrong and not what you’d ever want. This should be… should be special for you and instead you’re stuck here with me…”

“That’s… that’s not what I’m… upset about,” April hiccuped into his front. Jesus, she needed to pull herself together. Again. This was not helping move things forward. She pushed herself back a little and peered at Donnie through teary eyes. “I’m upset because this could have been so much better. Not just for me. For us, really. And... it’s my fault.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I shouldn’t have waited so long,” she sighed. “If I had just told you how I felt. If I could have just… ugh.” She rubbed at her eyes. “Donnie, if I could have just told you how I felt, if I could have figured out what I wanted. This… our first time could have been on our terms.”

She glanced back up at him. His mouth was hanging open slightly as if he was trying to speak but struggling to find the words. “You mean… you would have wanted to? With me?” he croaked out. 

April nodded. “I think,” she said slowly, knowing how important it was right now to choose her words carefully. “I think we would have gotten there. Eventually. I sorta think it was always going to happen. Me and you. You were always going to be the one who…” 

As she drifted off, Donnie reached out and cupped her face. He slid his thumb over her cheek and she leaned into his touch as he wiped a remaining tear away. “I just wish I would have spoken up,” she sniffed. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re speaking now,” Donnie said quietly. “Kinda nice to know that even though it’s not ideal, at least we’re in this together. I don’t have to feel like… like I’m somehow forcing myself on you.” He wrinkled his snout and April had to fight the urge to kiss it. There would be time for that soon enough. 

“Mmm-mmm,” she hummed in disagreement. “I would never feel that way. I--”

She was cut off by an electronic voice that made both of them jump back. “You have twenty minutes remaining. Twenty minutes remaining.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: April and Donnie get down to business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time is always a little awkward, even if you aren't doing it in an alien lab. Fortunately, April and Donnie are committed to taking care of each other.

April winced and turned back toward Donnie. “Maybe we should just…?” She gestured back and forth between the two of them. “If you’re ok with that?”

Donnie nodded quickly. “Um, ok. How do you want…?” He held out his arms to her, his hands waving around almost comically like jazz hands. 

“Uh… let’s uh, you know what? Just kiss me,” April blurted out. Best to start with what they already know, right? She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her. She felt his arms settling around her as she tilted her head up toward his. 

Their lips met and she was instantly transported back to that day at the farmhouse. That kiss had been tame--almost a peck. Their lips had stayed closed and hadn’t really moved against each other’s until she’d pulled away with a light smack. This kiss started the same, only now she wasn’t looking to pull away. 

She tilted her head until his bottom lip was between her own and moved her mouth against his, pulling his bottom lip slightly into her mouth and nibbling lightly. His mouth opened against hers and she slipped her tongue between his lips. 

As their tongues and lips began to move against each other, she thought back again to their first kiss. It had been nice. But _this_ was blowing it out of the water. Her body flooded with warmth and for a second she almost forgot where she was. She was just April kissing Donnie and it felt so incredibly right she mentally kicked herself again for not allowing herself to do this sooner. 

A moan slipped past her lips as Donnie’s began straying from her mouth. He pulled her closer and she swept her legs up and under herself to kneel beside him as he began kissing across her jawline and down her neck, following the flush that had crept below the neckline of her medical gown. His hands slid down her body and came to rest on her hips.

“Donnie,” she moaned quietly. She ran her fingers over his shoulders and up the back of his neck, forgetting momentarily that he wasn’t wearing his mask. Any other time, she’d look forward to grabbing the tails and using them to hold his mouth to her. Instead, she lightly scratched back down his neck and over the skin that lay just inside the lip of his shell. She felt him shiver in her arms and a whining, almost purring sound escaped his mouth. 

She pulled back and looked at him. “What was…?”

He shook his head. “It’s just something I do… turtles do when we’re, uh, aroused,” he admitted. A blush flared across his cheeks and April was suddenly overcome with a rush of giddiness. When she’d imagined the two of them together in her head, Donnie was always easy to get worked up. How could he not be? He swooned from just a kiss on the cheek. But his admission, and that sound. The fact that she had tangible proof that she was able to make him feel this way…? The idea of it sent a jolt through her that settled between her legs.

“I like it,” she said decidedly. She dove back in, reclaiming his lips with her own and pressing her body against his. Eager to feed the growing need kindling inside her, she grabbed at his hands and pulled them upward over her front until they were resting on her breasts. 

Donnie pulled back from her and looked down at where his hands were cupping her breasts. “Oh my god,” he breathed, his eyes going round as he flexed his hands over her. “They’re… I mean, you’re… oh god, April.” 

Oh god indeed. His hands felt wonderful, the way they gently molded and squeezed her breasts. April shivered as he ran a thumb over her nipple. He must have noticed because he did it again. It made her yearn to have his skin against her own. April grabbed his hands. “Hold on,” she whispered. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Donnies eyes were still wide as his pupils darted back and forth between hers. 

“No, nothing,” she reassured him. “I just want…” she drifted off, choosing to let her actions speak for themselves. She grabbed at the back of the gown, and after a moment of fumbling with the ties it came loose. Her heart pounded as she peeled it off, revealing herself to Donnie who did not disappoint. If his eyes had been wide before, they were practically saucers now as he greedily drank in the sight before him. Any insecurities April might have had about sharing her naked body with him were washed away as she watched him admiring her. 

“Oh April…” he sighed. “You’re… you’re ineffable. Can I…?”

April nodded quickly, excited to have his hands on her again. She leaned in as he reached out and placed his hands back on her breasts--a fresh churr bubbling out of him. She knew he must be able to feel her heart banging against her ribcage as he rolled a nipple between his fingers and began planting kisses over the swells of her breasts. She gasped and arched her back as he kissed his way over to a nipple and took it into his mouth. “H-hanh,” she breathed shakily. 

Donnie’s lips never left her breasts as he pulled his legs up on the padded table so that he was kneeling opposite her. He kept one hand on her chest, cupping the breast his mouth wasn’t working against, while the other slid around her side and curved over her ass, sending a throb through her core. His fingers were so close. So close to where she wanted them. April tilted her head back and moaned. She was completely wrapped up in the feeling of being held skin to skin 

Or at least she was until the same electronic voice suddenly bleated: “You have ten minutes remaining. Ten minutes remaining.”

“Shit,” she cursed through clenched teeth. 

Donnie pulled off of her chest and straightened up. “We’re running out of time,” he said. His voice was huskier than usual. She’d never heard him sound like that and found she liked it very much. 

“I know,” she replied. “Maybe we should just, uh, get started?” Suddenly it hit her. She had no idea what to expect from this point on. In her head, when she’d thought about this, it had always been romantically foggy. They’d be making out and then… they’d sort of just drift into making love. There was never any scenes of what Donnie might actually look like down there. Or how it might fit her. In her mind… it just did.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced down between them to see if Donnie was ready. Wow. Ok. A big ten-four on that. She sucked in a breath. “Oh… oh wow.”

Ok, so Donnie was big. Not, like, insurmountably big. But… big enough that she now desperately wished they had a little more time. Or that they had done this before. Because holy chalupa. Realizing she’d been staring at his dick for the last ten seconds, she glanced back up at him and felt her gut drop when she saw his face. 

He looked utterly crestfallen. _Crap._ _Crap crap crap_. April realized she had forgotten for a moment that his was his first time too. And if he had stared at her undercarriage with the same look she was now busy wiping off her face, she would have burst into tears. She had to fix this. Because this was not the time for either of them to experience any… performance issues.

“Oh, Donnie, no!” She quickly reached out to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “I… I didn’t mean it like…” She took a deep breath and started again. “I’m just a little nervous. Ok… a lot nervous. That’s… I mean, you’re a bit bigger than anything I’ve ever…? That is, not that I’ve ever…” she rambled. 

Fortunately, Donnie seemed to understand. He grabbed her hands and held them together in front of him. “I get it. And April, I promise you, I’m gonna make this as good as I can. And I’m going to try my best not to hurt you and go slow and, and, and it’s gonna be ok.” He smiled nervously at her and April felt her heart flutter. Because this part… this was exactly how she pictured their first time together being like. But also because this was Donnie being the hero. She knew he had to be as scared as she was right now, but instead of letting his anxiety get the better of him, he was focused completely on her. 

She nodded and whispered “Ok,” then began to ease back on the table, spreading her legs as a silent invitation. Donnie followed her, crawling up the table to nestle between her legs. Her breath hitched and her mouth fell open as she felt him, warm, heavy, and a little wet against her. It sent another throb through her center and she had a sudden urge to move her hips and grind against him. 

He churred and moaned, his eyes squeezing tight for a moment. “A-April,” he murmured. “I’m going to try… to make this good for you.”

Watching him struggle, an idea came to her. A way to take back some control. “Donnie,” she said, placing a hand on either side of his face. He opened his eyes and stared down at her. 

“I’ve had a thought. An idea,” she said. “What if… what if we just call this our practice round?” He looked at her, puzzled. “This can be our practice round… you know, where we just get a feel for everything, and we don’t worry too much about how it goes or how good it is. It’s just practice,” she stressed.

“And then later, when we’ve gotten out of here… we’ll have our real first time. And that’s when we worry about making it good and amazing and romantic and all that jazz. How does that sound?”

Donnie’s eyebrows knitted together. “You… you’re saying you’d want to do this… again?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” April nodded. “This time, it doesn’t count.” She gestured like she was throwing something away. “It’s just a practice round. What do you think?”

A slow smile crept over his face. “I think… you’re a genius, April O’Neil.” He bent down and kissed her quickly.

April laughed nervously. “Ok then. Let’s get this practice round over with then.” As it began to sink in what was going to happen next--regardless of what they chose to call it, her nerves flared and she turned serious. “Just… just do what you have to do, Donnie.”

He nodded and kissed her once more before looking down between them. April moved her hands to his shoulders as she felt his hand slip between them to grip himself and line himself up at her entrance. She could feel the tip of him pushing against her and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Ready?” She heard him ask unsteadily.

“Yeah. Go for it,” she replied.

She felt his hips flex between her thighs and felt a growing pressure between her legs as he began to enter her slowly. The pressure quickly transformed into a stinging pain. She could feel him sliding, no, pushing into her and her walls burned unpleasantly as she was forced to stretch to take him in. She tensed and cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders. 

“April… April! Look at me, please,” she heard his strained voice and she opened her eyes. He’d stopped moving. “Are you ok?”

No, she wasn’t. Not really. Not really at all. But there was nothing for it. She nodded and spread her legs wider, hoping it would help. It didn’t really. 

“Just… just keep going,” she gritted out. “I’ll be fine.”

Donnie frowned, but began to move forward again. Then he stopped, his face scrunched up. “Mmmph… April… sweetheart. Ah, can you unclench? Down there? Y-you have to relax for me.”

April took a deep breath, shut her eyes again, and forced herself to relax her muscles. She felt Donnie move again, and a second later she felt him flush against her, having bottomed out inside of her. The stinging pain had dulled and she now felt a new odd sensation. Fullness. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she took an unsteady breath as she looked up to where Donnie was braced over her. His eyes were shut and he was taking shaky breaths through his open mouth. “D-Donnie?” she said, back to worrying about him now that they were on the other side of what to her was the scariest part of this entire exchange. They’d done it. He was inside her. _Donnie_ was _inside_ her. She’d made it through and from what she’d heard and read it was only going to get better from here. Well, hopefully. 

“Donnie?” she called again.

“Yee-ah?”

“Are you ok?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He let out a breathy laugh, inadvertently making his body move again and oh, fuck that did not feel great. April gasped and grimaced and Donnie didn’t miss it. 

“Oh… oh shit… sorry. I’m sorry April,” he bit out, trying to keep himself still. 

April took another deep breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth. _Calm down_. We just have to get through this. Then… we can work on this. It’ll get better, she coached herself. 

“It’s ok,” she said softly. “We, ah, we don’t have a ton of time… so just… do what you have to and… yeah.”

“April, I don’t want to hurt you.” His pained expression was breaking her heart. She didn’t have to tap into her powers--she knew exactly what was going on in his head. Here he was, his dream was finally coming true, only it wasn’t. And knowing Donnie, the guilt of experiencing any bit of pleasure while she was in pain was eating at him. 

Well, if Donnie could try to play the hero, so could she. “I’ll be fine D,” she soothed him. She swept her hands over his shoulders and curled them around his biceps. “Practice run, remember?”

Donnie nodded. 

“Ok… go ahead,” April whispered, “Move.”

She winced as he began to move, pulling out of her and then pushing back in again. The pain had in fact subsided significantly, but she would never describe this as ‘feeling good.’ More like, ‘feeling sore with a side helping of strange pressure-y sensations.’ But judging from the look on Donnie’s face, he was having an entirely different experience. He looked torn between disbelief and utter bliss.

He pushed and pulled within her, his hips gradually building speed. His mouth was hanging open and a series of churrs and moans streamed from his lips. April hung on to him, clutching at his arms as he rocked her back and forth. 

Now that it was no longer hurting, she began to move her hips a little with him, wiggling around, trying to find some angle that felt good. She arched her back a little and raised her hips, and _there._ There it was. On one thrust, Donnie’s cock slid right against her clit and...yeah, it actually did feel a little good. She kept her hips up and tried to move with Donnie, working to get him to hit that spot again, but it was proving difficult. His thrusts were getting faster, more erratic.

“Oh… oh my god… A-Aprillll,” he moaned. “I… I-I’m gonna… I’m gonna come soon. I-I can’t…”

“Tha-that’s ok,” she answered. “Just… go ahead… mmmh. Come… I want you to…”

It was ok. It really was. She kind of thought this would probably happen. Frankly, she was a little impressed he’d lasted longer than a minute. Not much more than a minute, but still. Practice run. Plus, the sooner he finished, the sooner this would be over. Hopefully.

Donnie apparently had other ideas. He was now clenching his teeth as he fought to control himself. “No… I… you should… want you to come,” he grunted. 

She almost laughed. That was Donnie for ya. Chivalrous to the point of lunacy. But she swallowed her giggles and just shook her head. “It’s just not… gonna happen,” she chanted with each of his strokes. “Don’t worry about me. Just… come on, D. Practice run… this doesn’t count.”

He nodded reluctantly and began thrusting harder, faster, his rhythm all over the place. April gave up on trying to grind against him and simply held on. A dozen strokes later and she felt him tense up as he drove into her. _Hard._ She cried out, but she doubted Donnie heard her over his own loud moan of release. 

She laid there beneath him, panting slightly and gazing up at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. “Donnie,” she whimpered, bringing a hand up to his face and stroking his cheek. 

He blew out a puff of air. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He opened his eyes and peered down at her. She could see tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and quickly reached up with her other hand to cup his face.

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” she reassured him. And it was largely the truth. Sure, it had been quick and frill-less and she hadn’t been anywhere near finishing, but she was ok. Maybe not perfect, but ok.

She wiggled a little underneath him. “I think though,” she added, “you can, you know. Withdraw.” 

“Oh, oh yeah, sure.” He backed up and away from her and she gasped through gritted teeth as he slid out of her. Yeah, there was some definite soreness. She sat up and looked down at herself, inspecting the area to see, well she wasn’t exactly sure what she was looking for. Not that she could see all that much at this angle. Just the fact that her thighs were pinker than usual and her inner thighs were smeared with a few streaks of some sticky liquid--proof of what had just happened. She swiped a finger through it and held it up to her face as something dawned on her.

“Donnie, do I need to be worried about, um, birth control?” She looked over at him and for a split second was struck by the odd fact that, now that his cock had gone back to wherever it came from, he looked the same as he always did. Anyone could look at him right now and he’d just be Donnie. Granted he had none of his gear, but still. Just Donnie. Meanwhile she was sitting here, naked, flushed, with his, ahem, leaking out of her. No one would think she was Just April. There was no hiding that something had happened to her. She shivered and brought her knees up to her chest, suddenly acutely aware of the cameras that had been watching the entire time. 

Donnie watched her and sprung into action, hopping off the table and grabbing her gown, which had tumbled to the floor. Wordlessly, he helped her put it on, then walked around the table to tie it in the back for her. 

“I don’t think so,” he said from behind her, finally answering her question. “Our DNA is radically different, even without taking mutations into account. I just don’t see it being able to combine.”

He walked back around the table and put his hands on hers. “But, if you want, I can try to do some testing when we get back to--”

He was cut off by the door banging open. Their guards were waiting for them. One of them spoke, using the same electronic voice. “This session has been completed. You will now be returned to your cells.” 

They strode toward April and Donnie, keeping their phasers pointed directly at them. April and Donnie slid down from the table and allowed themselves to be escorted from the room. Both remained quiet as they were led back to their cells and ushered inside.

Once their captors had left them alone, April heard Donnie calling out to her from his cell. 

“April?”

“Yeah, D?”

“How are you doing? Are you ok? I mean, are you feeling ok?”

She smiled to herself. “I’m fine. A… a little sore, I guess.”

“I’m sorry--”

“If you apologize one more time,” she warned, half joking.

“Heh, you’ll do what? Kool-Aid-Man through the cell wall and come slap me?”

She snorted. “I know you’re joking, but yeah, I kind of wish I could do that right now. Well, not the slapping part.”

She heard him sigh. “Yeah, I wish you could too.” There was a pause. “It’d be nice… I wish I could hold you right now.”

“I’d like that too,” she said, slumping onto her cot. It would be nice. Again, that’s how this went when she’d imagined what it would be like. Afterward, she would tuck into Donnie’s side and he’d hold her in those big arms. Maybe he’d whisper something sweet into her ear. 

She yawned. Her body felt sore and tired. She knew they had a lot to unpack right now. They needed to talk. But there would be time for that later. She wanted to be able to see his face when they talked. “I...I think I might try to get a little sleep,” she called over. 

“Ok. Probably a good idea.” He paused again. “Hey, April?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m… I’m glad it was you. In there.”

April squirmed around until she was laying down. “Me too, Donnie. I mean, I’m glad it was you.”

He didn’t reply and soon she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The gang arrives to bust them out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short one. The cavalry finally arrives and April and Donnie get the hell out of there.

April was woken up by a shrill alarm ringing through the lab and the sound of Donnie’s voice yelling out to her. 

“APRIL! April, wake up! Something’s happening--I think my brothers are here!” He sounded hopeful. 

“I’m up! I’m up!” She called back, bolting off the cot and running to the door to try to see what was going on. Lights were flashing in time with the siren noise and she watched as several of the creatures hurtled past their cells. It was hard to see more than twenty feet in either direction, but there was no mistaking the sound of what was obviously an invasion of the lab.

A loud explosion went off somewhere at the end of the hall and in the chaotic noises that followed she heard a sound that made her heart flutter: Casey’s cackling laugh. 

“Did you hear that?” she yelled over to Donnie.

“Yeah, yeah! I never thought I’d been so happy to hear the sound of that goon's voice! JONES! CASEY! WE’RE OVER HERE!” Donnie began screaming from his cell and April joined him.

Another voice called back to them. “Donnie! April! Hang in there! We’re coming for you!” It was Leo. “We’ve just got to…” he ended his sentence with a grunt of exertion and April realized they were still fighting. 

She listened to the sounds of the battle, pressing her face against the bars of her door’s window, trying to see something. 

“Donnie, can you see them?” she yelled. 

“No… but they’re close. We’ll be out of here soon,” he yelled back. 

Seconds later, she heard Leo’s voice again. “Raph--go get Donnie and April!”

She and Donnie immediately began calling for him, letting him know where they were. She heard the pounding of his feet running toward them seconds before she saw him. “Raph!” she cried. “It is so good to see you!”

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Donnie demanded.

"It took us a minute to figure out where you were, brainiac," Raph scoffed as he approached their doors. “All right jailbirds, it’s time to fly the coop," he grinned after examining the doors, then turned and yelled down the hall. “Casey! Get over here. I’m gonna need those photon pucks!”

“You’re gonna blow them off?” Donnie asked, not sounding at all surprised. 

“Well, unless you have a key or a lock-picking kit, this way is much easier,” Raph sniped back, motioning for Casey to come closer. 

“What’s up Donnie? Red? Long time no see!” Casey smiled as he handed Raph a few of his pucks. 

“April, get back... as far back in your cell as you can, you hear me?” Donnie called to her.

“Gotcha, D.” She scrambled back into the far corner of her cell and squatted, covering her head with her arms and presenting her side to the door.

She heard Raph and Casey running away seconds before her cell was rocked with explosive force. She heard a loud clanging noise and looked up to see her door falling forward off its hinges. As she gingerly got to her feet, she saw Donnie’s silhouette appear in the door frame. 

“April?” he called. 

She ran to him and threw herself into his arms, pressing her face against his front. He ran a hand over her head and through her hair. She could practically feel the weight dropping from her shoulders as he held her. His arms felt so good around her and she had a brief flashback to earlier… what his arms had looked like as he held himself over her while moving inside her. She took in a shaky breath.

“It’s ok. I gotcha,” he rumbled. 

“Hey! _We’re_ the ones that rescued you!” 

She turned her head in time to see Raph elbowing Casey before smiling at her and giving her a wink. 

All the same, she let go of Donnie and turned toward them. “Thanks guys,” she smiled. 

“You’re welcome,” Raph shrugged. “Now let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Back on the ship, April and Donnie figure out where to go from here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the ship, April and Donnie try to sort through what they just went through and what it means for them going forward. 
> 
> And in the immortal words of Whitney Houston _I get so emotional babay!_

April was back in her room on the ship. She felt exhausted. The gang hadn’t run into too many obstacles on their way out of the lab, but they’d still had to run and dodge a few stray creatures who were still up and functioning. It had been extra tricky for her as she ran around in her medical gown, keeping one hand behind her back in order to keep it fully closed. 

At one point Mikey had asked about it, wondering where her clothes were, but Donnie had cut him off, simply saying they’d both had their stuff taken from them and the only thing that mattered now was getting the hell out of dodge. 

Thankfully, no one had pressed them for further details when they’d arrived back at the ship. Before they were able to scurry away to their rooms, the Fugitoid had ushered her and Donnie into the med bay and scanned them for injuries beyond the minor cuts and bruises they’d sustained while escaping. She’d been scanned before and it wasn’t a big deal, in fact she didn’t feel a thing. This time, however, she’d been nervous. Just how much information could that scanner pick up? Would Fugitoid be able to deduce what had happened?

As the scanner had made its way up her legs and over her thighs she’d shot a nervous glance over at Donnie. He seemed to understand and just shook his head, which she took to mean their secret would stay safe. And indeed it had. The Fugitoid had pronounced them well and they’d trudged off toward their rooms.

They’d walked together in silence until they came to their rooms. April had announced she wanted to take a shower and Donnie had nodded. April could tell he was tired too. She’d reached out, grabbed his hand, and gave it a squeeze, trying to communicate to him that she was ok before slipping into her room. 

Her shower had done wonders for her. As she’d waited for the water to warm, she’d stripped off the gown and heaved it across the room, then stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. It was strange… she’d often thought she’d look different somehow. After. She’d heard old wives tales about how some people’s moms could tell their kids had had sex by just looking at them, and she’d wondered if she’d be able to spot some sort of difference in herself. Maybe she’d look more worldly or something.

But she looked the same. She ran her eyes over her body in the reflection. Nothing. Her eyes snagged on some filmy looking crust on her inner thigh and she cringed as she realized what it was. Well... she supposed that was sort of what she was looking for. Some sort of evidence that she and Donnie had… yeah. She shook herself mentally and stepped into the shower, letting it all wash off of her. 

Now she was sitting on her bed, clad in her comfiest pajamas. One of the (many) weird things about being in space was that you kind of had to decide for yourself when it was time to sleep. There was no night time... or there was only night time, depending on how you looked at it. April had thought what she wanted was sleep. But after attempting to lie down and let sleep come to her only to be met with racing thoughts, she’d sat back up. She’d experienced this before. Her body was tired but her mind was wide awake. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about earlier--how much earlier was anyone’s guess. She and Donnie. They’d really done it. She wondered what she would have thought if she’d known when they left the ship that the next time she stepped on board that Donnie would be holding her v-card. 

Her mind flashed back to him moving on top of her and how it had felt to have him inside of her and she suddenly felt warm. She thought back to when she had started moving with him and how good it had felt those few times when he’d brushed up against her in exactly the right spot. There was the proof she’d needed. The proof that they could be good together. She was suddenly tempted to march into his room and demand that next time she’d promised him. But she fought the urge. Even if her mind felt awake, her body was definitely not up for another round. 

Still, they did need to talk. The look on his face when he’d realized he was hurting her flashed across her mind and she slumped. She needed him to know it was ok. That it was ok with her that he was able to… to come inside her despite the fact that he’d hurt her. That her hurt was only skin deep. 

Mind made up, she slid from her bed and made her way out of her room, hoping Donnie hadn’t fallen asleep yet. She closed her door softly behind her and padded to Donnie’s before knocking softly. “Donnie?” she called quietly. “It’s me.”

She pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear if he was moving around in his room, but the ship’s doors, like its walls, were sound proof. She pulled back just as the door opened. 

“April? Are you ok?” Donnie said, looking her over. He was back in his gear, mask and all, and April wondered if he was feeling like her. Physically tired but wide awake. 

“Can I come in? I thought… maybe we could talk?” she asked hesitantly.

Donnie nodded and stepped back, silently inviting her in. 

His room mirrored hers, small and rather stark. The only furniture was a bed and a small table with a single chair. She decided to sit on the bed, watching as Donnie glanced back and forth between the chair and bed for a second before coming to sit next to her. 

“So,” he sighed, looking down at his lap. 

April wasn’t sure how to start, but she was suddenly struck by how badly she wanted one thing. “Donnie,” she drawled. “Remember when you said you wished I could bust through the walls of our cells so you could hold me?”

His shoulders bounced with a humorless chuckle. “Yeah.”

“Would you hold me now?” 

It was a gamble. She didn’t know if he felt up to it, or if it would feel weird to have their bodies touching so closely again after they’d… But it was what she wanted. 

Donnie didn’t hesitate. He reached out and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly to him. April pushed against him, guiding them both down until they were lying on his bed. She wriggled around until her back was to him and she felt him mold himself around her until she was encased in him. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and she sighed, finally feeling content. 

“I needed this,” she whispered.

“Mmmhmm. Me too.”

They lay there quietly for a moment. April’s mind was buzzing, trying to figure out what to say. Where to start? Finally, she gave up. She needed help lifting this. 

“Talk to me D,” she mumbled. “What are you thinking about?”

He hesitated for a second before he began. “I… I just don’t know what to think of myself right now. It’s like my dreams came true, but in the worst possible way. It’s like that story, The Monkey’s Paw? It’s like someone heard how much I wanted… and they gave it to me. But they flipped it and it came out wrong and instead of it being romantic a-and nice… it was cold and sterile… and coerced. And even though it was all those things, I still did it. And some part of me enjoyed it. I don’t know how. But I managed to… to finish, so I must have enjoyed it.” 

He sighed. “And I know, I know you told me I don’t have to apologize, but I _am_ sorry. Sorry that it couldn’t be better. April, you deserved so much better. I know you said it was just a practice run, but still. It still happened. I just wish it had been different.”

April stroked along his arm where it was draped over her. It was just as she’d suspected. “I know what you mean,” she sighed. “If it’s any consolation, by the end there, it was starting to feel good.”

Donnie snorted behind her. _“Please,_ April, I know I hurt you. I could _feel_ you when I was… was inside of you.” She felt a flare of heat go through her at those words. Donnie. Had been inside her. Just. Yeah. She focused back on what he was saying. “I could feel how uncomfortable you were. And not only that, I could see you. You were obviously in pain.”

“Well, yeah, Donnie! Up until today, the largest thing I’d ever had inside me was my finger! And then suddenly something bigger than all of my fingers combined was being pushed into my vagina. It hurt. And, it probably would’ve hurt no matter what the circumstances!”

She took a breath and steadied herself. “But, by the end, it wasn’t hurting anymore. It, it even started to feel good.”

“Not good enough,” he muttered. “I can’t believe I came in you. Seriously, what is wrong with me?” She could hear the disgust in his voice. 

“Well, like you said, we don’t have to worry about that, our DNA being what it is,” she said, trying to soothe him.

“No, that’s not what I meant. I meant I can’t believe I was _able_ to. What kind of monster is able to get off from that?”

“Don’t call yourself that, Donatello,” she scolded. He let out a dispirited “hmpf.”

“I don’t think you’re a monster just because you were able to come," she assured him. "Guys are different from girls. Lucky you, it doesn’t feel weird or hurt the first time you have sex. It would be weirder if you would have told me it didn’t feel good. Did it feel good? You can be honest with me.”

She felt him burying his face into her hair and neck. “Yeah. Really good,” he mumbled.

“That’s what I _thought,”_ she sassed, unable to stop herself. She felt him snort against her neck. 

“I wish you could have been able to finish though,” he finally said. 

April shrugged in his arms. “Well… maybe if we would have had more time, I might have. It’ll be better next time.”

She felt him pull his face from her neck. “Next time?”

“Yeah. I meant what I said in there. That was a practice run. We’ll have a real first time. One on our terms,” she said and rolled around to face him. They were close enough that their noses were practically touching. 

Donnie was staring at her intensely. “I… I thought maybe… you were just saying that. You know, to help me…”

April felt her heart hurting for the guy. Was it so hard for him to believe she’d ever want him? “No,” she said firmly. “I meant it. I want to be with you. On our own terms. I know my timing wasn’t _ideal,_ but yeah. I meant it. That, that was my little confession of how I felt. About you. It was real.”

He gave her a little half smile that just about melted her. “April… I… I know I said it before, but I’m glad it was you in there.”

“Likewise.”

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. “I’m gonna make it up to you. Our real first time? I’m going to make it good for you.”

“Also, likewise,” she smiled as her thoughts were suddenly filled with images of Donnie and her tangled up together, enjoying each other. The images in her head were so much clearer now that she had a better idea of what it would be like. She shivered. 

“Are you cold?” Donnie asked, pulling her in a little tighter so that her head was tucked under his chin. 

“Nah. Just thinking. About that first time. The real one,” she said against his plastron.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s going to be awesome. Hold on to your shell, Donnie.” She was beginning to feel sleep tugging at her.

She felt him chuckling against her. “I can’t wait.” 

She sighed and let her eyes fall shut. “Ok if I sleep here tonight?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he said without hesitation. 

The room was silent for a couple minutes, and April was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard his voice again. 

“Hey April?”

“Hmm?”

“Does this mean… um, are we together now?”

She smiled lazily, warmth blooming inside her. “I think we’ve kinda always been together, D.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do. I’m all yours.”

She felt him place a kiss on her head as she slipped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Oh they're gonna have that real first time they keep talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie and April finally get the first time they deserve. Some sweet sweet lovin. Emphasis on sweet. Fluff ahoy.

When April awoke, it took her a second to get her bearings. She knew she was back on the ship, but she was confused as to why the room she was in was so clean. Then, she heard a familiar whistling snore and realized exactly where she was. 

She turned over to see Donnie flat on his shell and fast asleep. At some point in the night he’d untangled himself from her and taken his mask and gear off before falling asleep himself. She pulled herself closer to him, careful not to wake him. As she watched him sleep, she mentally turned over the events of the previous day. 

It was still a little heady. She and Donnie had not only had sex, they’d agreed they’d do it again. Possibly multiple times. And now they were together. Like, officially. She’d meant what she’d said about them sort of always being together. There were several reasons why April had never gone out with any boys after meeting the turtles. And a big reason, she could now admit to herself, was that she always had one foot in the Donnie door. 

She wondered briefly how they would tell the others. If they would wonder how it’d happened. And surely, they’d eventually ask what had happened while Donnie and she were held captive. Not that she planned on telling them any graphic details. She made a mental note to make sure Donnie was on the same page as her on that. They could just say they were studied. No need for more details. If they were firm on that, Leo would probably respect their wishes and help keep the others off their backs. 

But that would come later. Right now, it was still just her and Donnie. She placed a finger lightly on his plastron and began drawing idle patterns, admiring the smooth surface and tracing along the various dings and scrapes he had incurred over the years. 

She ran her finger up to the top of his front, then over until it dipped into fissure where the plates fused together, then began to trace down the seam. She got about halfway before Donnie’s hand shot out and grabbed hers. 

She looked up in time to see his eyes creak open and a smile slowly spreading across his face.

“‘Morning,” he mumbled. 

“‘Morning,” she replied. Unable to help herself, she craned her neck upward and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

He turned his head and captured her lips again. “Mmm...that seriously never gets old,” he sang as he pulled her closer until she was flush up against his side. “How’re you feeling?”

“Good, rested.”

“I meant, ah,” he cocked his head toward her hips. “Are you sore or anything?”

April blushed. What a gentleman. She shook her head. “No, I’m fine. More than fine, actually.” An idea was forming in her head, egged on by the warmth that was currently spreading through her body and pooling between her legs. Laying in bed--a proper bed--with Donnie, being held in his arms… it was making her realize something. She wanted him. Again. The right way this time. Their way.

She slipped her leg over his, anchoring herself to him. “Donnie?” 

“Yeah?”

“Would you… how do you feel about having that real first time… now?” she asked cautiously. She had no idea if he’d be up to it. After what he’d said last night about the guilt he was carrying, she wouldn’t be shocked if he needed some time. If he wanted to take things slow.

But his eyes shot open all the way, sleep instantly banished from them. “You mean right now?” he squeaked. “Yeah! I mean, yeah, if you want to.”

So much for needing to take things slow. She almost laughed out loud at his excitement. Instead she just grinned and nodded. “Yeah, I want to.” Feeling the need to prove it to him, she sat up and shucked off her pajama top, leaving her bare from the waist up. 

Donnie’s eyes dropped to her breasts, his mouth hanging open a bit. Really, the guy did wonders for her self-esteem. 

“Oh god,” he said in a small voice. 

“Come on, D, you’ve seen them before,” she teased as she laid back down beside him.

“Sorry, they’re just still… so… oh god,” he stammered as he rolled to hover half over her. “You’re beautiful,” he added before bending down to kiss her. She melted into the kiss, savoring the way his lips felt against hers, and how perfectly they seemed to fit against each other. 

She sighed into his mouth and he paused. “I could kiss you all day,” he murmured against her lips. “So good.”

April agreed. She, too, could spend all day kissing Donnie. She felt another spike of annoyance that she’d wasted so much time trying to deny this. They _could_ have spent entire days kissing. Well, they’d just have to make up for lost time. 

She blindly groped until she found one of his hands where it was placed on her hip, and guided it up to her breasts. She placed it over one of her breasts and squeezed, indicating she wanted him to touch her. He took her cue and began massage her flesh, then ran his fingers over her nipples as he made short work of kissing down her neck, pausing only to leave a love bite at the base.

He leaned back and gazed at his hands on her chest with an intensity that made him look as though he were studying them, and, April supposed, he sort of was. Unsure what to do with her own hands, she brought one up and under her head and the other behind Donnie to stroke along his shell. 

Donnie ran his hands in mirrored motion over the swells of her breasts and along the outer edges, then pushed them gently together, creating a deep line of cleavage before letting go and allowing them to bounce back into place. 

April laughed. “Having fun there, D?” 

He blushed. “I just really like being able to touch you.” He ran a hand over her breasts once more before dipping down to kiss over the hill of one mound, then down into the valley between them. April gasped a little as she then felt him begin to lick upward until his tongue swirled around a nipple. “Is that good?” he asked. 

“Yeah… yeah,” she nodded. 

He tongued her nipple, flicking the bud back and forth, then moved over to suck at her other breast. It felt wonderful, and April could feel herself growing more and more aroused. She suddenly longed to have something to grind on to help relieve the growing urgent feeling between her legs. She quickly reached down and began pushing at the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

She was barely able to push them over her hips before Donnie caught her. “Let me,” he said, his voice lower than she was used to hearing. She took her hands away and raised her hips as Donnie peeled off her shorts and panties and tossed them behind him. 

He paused for a moment and April watched as he looked her up and down. “Holy shell,” he muttered, making her heart flutter. Seriously, who could ever be insecure about their body when they had someone who looked at them the way Donnie was looking at her now? 

Eager to feel his hands on her again, she beckoned, “Touch me.” 

He nodded slowly and, to her surprise, laid a hand on her shin. Ok, not the most erotic place, and she was about to kid him about it when he began moving his hand upward. It swept over her knee and around the outside of her thigh where he squeezed her gently. His hand was big enough and his fingers long enough that even with his palm on the outside of her leg, his fingertips grazed her inner thigh and came so close to touching her lower lips that she surprised herself with a frustrated whine.

He huffed in amusement. “Don’t worry... I’ll get there.” His hand continued its journey up her body, once again stopping to cup her breasts, before he switched and swept it back down her other side in reverse. As his fingers swept over her hip, he hit a sensitive spot and April squeaked. Her hips jerked and she felt a tingling sensation as goosebumps erupted over her skin. She glanced at Donnie, who looked fascinated. 

“Wow,” he breathed. “A little sensitive there?” 

April nodded, then gasped as he quickly bent down and kissed her in the same spot. Her hips jerked again and this time she felt it in her core. _Ok. Unexpected_. He kissed her again in the same place, then _bit_ her. It was just a nip, but holy. hell. Her hips jerked again and she let out a little moan because sweet Jesus, consider her basement official flooded. Damn. Well, trust Donnie to find a sensitive spot on her body that even she didn’t know existed.

She glanced at him and saw he was smirking. “C’mere,” she commanded, crooking a finger at him. He laid down next to her again and she pulled him in for another kiss.

He ran his hand back down her body until his fingertips were barely brushing against her lips. “This ok?”

Inside, April nearly screamed ' _finally!!'_ Donnie's _thorough_ exploration of her body had her extremely keyed up. But she restrained herself, and simply nodded. “Very.” 

“Just… tell me what feels good?” He sounded nervous as he ran a finger through her folds, making her suck in a breath. 

“Wow, you’re, you’re really wet,” he muttered as he continued to drag his finger up and down along her slit. It was winding her up further and she wiggled her hips, unable to lay still. She could tell she was already far beyond what he’d managed to do to her the last time. She had been turned on, but nothing compared to this. 

Donnie sat up to have a better view of what he was doing. He stroked his finger against her one more time, then pressed gently into her. He whipped around to check if she was ok and she nodded, not quite feeling capable of speaking at the moment. 

He hadn’t dipped his finger into her very far, but it was suddenly all she was aware of. There was a now familiar pressure that grew as he continued pressing it into her. He kept going until he was into her up to his knuckles, paused for a moment, then slowly withdrew and repeated the motion. “How’s that? Does that feel good?” he asked. 

April made a noncommittal sound. It didn’t feel bad, not at all. But it wasn’t exactly fireworks either. “Maybe... go a little faster?” she suggested. 

Donnie nodded and began pumping his finger in and out of her, now at a quicker speed. His finger was a lot thicker than hers and it was starting to feel pretty good, but she knew her body well enough to know she wouldn’t be able to come from just this. And she knew Donnie well enough to know that was definitely his goal right now. 

She watched him for a moment. He was staring at where his finger was disappearing into her, completely mesmerized by the sight. “Mmm, Donnie,” she whimpered, trying to catch his attention.

“Touch… touch my clit?” 

He nodded and pulled his finger out of her. 

“No, I meant, touch my clit while you…” she gestured toward her pussy.

“Oh, yeah ok,” Donnie said hastily. He pushed his finger back inside her and began pumping it again while he began searching for her clit with his other hand. 

April was just about to reach down and show him herself when his fingertip glanced against her swollen nub, making her tense up and gasp. 

“Is that… is that good?” Donnie said nervously. 

April nodded frantically. “Yeah...just keep touching me like thaaaaaaah,” she broke off as he rubbed against her clit again, this time on purpose. “Yup. That’s iiiit,” she moaned. 

She tilted her head back and shut her eyes and focused on Donnie’s fingers as they worked on her—one pumping a steady rhythm in and out of her while the other had begun rubbing tight circles around her clit. She could feel herself getting wound tighter and tighter and she gripped at the bed sheets on either side of her, hyper aware of his body and every point of it that was touching hers. 

“Donnieeee,” she whined. She could feel herself getting close. She spread her legs wider, suddenly greedy for his hands, wishing his finger could somehow go further into her. She jerked her hips, longing to be able to grind down into his hands, as if that would get her there faster. He churred and knowing he was getting this turned on by pleasuring her nearly put her over the edge.

“I’m gonna… I’m…” she grit out, wanting him to know how good he was making her feel. She was barely able to get the words out before her orgasm hit her. Her body grew stiff as wave after wave crashed through her. Her back arched and her neck craned as she gave a little cry. 

When it was over, she slumped back on the bed, panting. She cracked open one eye and looked at Donnie. He still had his finger inside her and he was looking at her with round eyes. 

“You… wow. I could feel that,” he said, his voice shaking slightly. “I could feel you when you… I could feel it. It was like you were pulling at my finger. You got so much tighter.”

“Huh. How about that,” April said airily, trying to get her breathing back to normal. 

“That was amazing,” Donnie said matter of factly as he finally withdrew his finger from her. He held it up to his face and April watched as he sniffed it, then after a second of consideration, gave it a little lick. And damn, if _that_ didn’t do something for her. She felt a twinge in her core, almost like an echo of her climax. 

He caught her staring at him and looked sheepish. “Sorry. I just had to.”

“No. That was like, seriously hot,” she assured him. She sat up on her elbows and looked him over. His erection had made a reappearance and she felt another twinge as she flashed back to what it felt like to have that inside of her—specifically after the initial pain. 

She also realized she hadn’t really gotten a close look at it last time, and that realization made her scramble to her knees. She placed a hand on his plastron and pushed him back onto the bed until she was kneeling over him. Without breaking contact, she slid her hand down his front, stopping when she heard a hitch in his breath. “Can I touch you?” she asked. 

“Y-you don’t have to.” 

She could hear the nerves in his voice and registered some concern on his face, but that wasn’t going to deter her. “I really want to,” she encouraged him. 

He hesitated for a moment then nodded. She smiled and let her hand continue its path downward. When she got to where his cock was now laying against the lower part of his plastron, she swept her hand around it and let her hand fall from the lip of his plastron to his thigh, then began moving upward. Her fingertips skimmed over his skin just under the lip of his shell and she wondered if she might discover any sensitive spots like he had with her. She moved her second hand to his other thigh and massaged the skin there as well.

She didn’t seem to hit any hot bottoms, but as her fingers moved, he let out another churr, letting her know she was at least on the right track. She moved her hands inward toward the base of his cock, which she could now see was emerging from a tail that she had hitherto never seen. _Hmm._ She made a mental note to ask him about that later. 

For now, she was far more interested in getting to know the large appendage growing out of said tail. She gingerly wrapped her hand around the base—or wrapped it as well as she could, he was quite thick— keeping one eye on Donnie’s face. As soon as her hand made contact, he jerked and his eyes fluttered shut as he let out a shuddering breath, followed by another churr. 

April didn’t have any hands-on experience, but she still had a general idea of what she should do next. She tentatively moved her hand up and back down his shaft and grinned when he moaned. “Your turn, D,” she said. “Tell me what you like.” 

She began to stroke him slowly, marveling at how thick and heavy he felt in her hand. Christ, no wonder it had hurt when he’d entered her. Now though, she was beginning to feel warm between her legs and she started to crave something to grind against—anything to give her a little friction. 

“Y-you, uh, you can squeeze harder.” She was pulled out of her thoughts by Donnie’s voice. 

“How hard?” she asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He gave a little snort and opened his eyes. “Trust me, you won’t.” He reached out and wrapped his hand around hers and guided her, making her grip much tighter before letting go again. 

“Better?” she asked, a little shocked by how throaty her voice sounded. 

“Yeah… oh god,” Donnie groaned. “I… god I can’t believe this is happening. Holy _shellll.”_

April grinned and continued, watching as his slick cock slid easily through her fingers. She noticed his hips would twitch every now and then as if he was holding himself back from thrusting into her hand. She had just begun to speed up her pace when Donnie’s hand shot out and gripped hers again. 

She peeked up at him, expecting more instructions, but instead he was shaking his head. “We gotta stop. If, you know, you still want… we need to stop,” he panted. 

Oh. Well ok then, fair enough. She felt a momentary swell of pride that she’d been able to get him so close, but it was replaced by the butterflies stirring back up in her stomach.

Donnie must have noticed. “Hey, you ok?” He frowned. “April, we don’t have to…”

“No, I want to… I _really_ want to,” April assured him. She weighed what to say next. She didn’t want to make him worry, but after what he said about being able to feel how tense she’d been last time, she decided honesty was the way forward here. 

“Sorry, I’m just a little nervous. I… I keep thinking back to last time. How it hurt. I guess I’m just nervous because it might hurt again. But I definitely want to try again.” She smiled at him, hoping to convey she was one hundred percent on board with this. 

Donnie gave her a small smile of understanding. “Well… if you want to change your mind, you can. A-and I’m going to do everything I can to make it better this time. You… you just tell me what you need me to do.”

April couldn’t help herself. She flung her arms around Donnie and planted her lips on his. Seriously, why did she wait so long? “You’re amazing, D,” she beamed. 

He gave an awkward chuckle and grinned. “You may or may not believe this, but I feel the same way. About you.”

“Oh I believe it,” April quipped, then turned serious. “So… are you ready?” 

Donnie huffed lightly. “Isn’t that my line?” He followed her down as she laid back and settled between her legs, the same as he had the last time. 

April sighed as she felt him slide against her, and bucked her hips to rub herself along his shaft. “Oh god,” he shuddered. 

April reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Just… go slow,” she pleaded, thinking about their rushed last time.

“Ok. You just… mmm. Tell me what you need,” he reminded her. 

Just like last time, she felt him reach down between them and line himself up against her, then begin to push. She let out a groan as his tip slipped inside of her. She could already feel herself starting to stretch. “Slow,” she repeated. 

Donnie nodded and moved again, this time even slower. He pushed another couple of inches inside of her and April could once again feel that tight, burning sensation. She clenched her teeth and willed herself to relax, knowing that tensing up down there wouldn’t help anything. 

“Are you ok?” Donnie asked. His voice sounded hoarse and rather clipped. She could tell he was restraining himself. 

“Yeah, just… just hang on for a second,” April puffed. She took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed, then nodded. “Ok, try… can you like, rub my clit, or something, while you thrust?”

“Yeah… can do.” She felt his fingers fumbling around where they were joined, followed quickly by a little jolt of something good as one of them swiped against her. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it,” she gasped. “Just, do that while you move.” 

He grunted and moved again, now while stroking her clit. And it was a little better. The hot, good feeling flowing from her clit managed to counteract the uncomfortable stretching sensation she felt as Donnie continued to fill her up. When she finally felt his tip pushing up against her back wall, she opened her eyes. 

“I’m… I’m completely in,” Donnie groaned. “How is it? Are you ok?” He was no longer strumming her clit. 

April let out a long, steady breath. “It’s better than last time,” she panted. “Just… keep going slow… for now.” 

And it really was better, she could already tell. It wasn’t hurting, and in fact she was starting to like the nice, full feeling she got when Donnie thrust inside of her. He was taking his time, languidly moving his hips in a steady, slow pace, letting her adjust to the feeling. 

She was so thankful they now had all the time they needed. They’d already gone longer than last time, and judging by Donnie’s pace and steady breathing, he still had plenty of go in him. 

After a minute, any residual discomfort she’d been feeling had faded away and she was ready to start moving herself. She needed to build on the heat stirring in her core. “Donnie… you can… mmm… go a little faster,” she said. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok… just… unnngh… let me know… if I’m hurting you.”

He began to pump faster and April dug her fingers into his arms. His biceps felt tight against her fingertips, and solid enough to grip onto for leverage. She held on and used this position to help her pull her hips up as she sought that same angle she’d found last time. 

A few thrusts later and she found it. She gasped as his cock slid against her clit and held her hips up so he could do it again. “Oh… that… that feels good,” she moaned. 

“Yeah?” Donnie was peering down between them. “Here… let me.” He shifted back until he was sitting on his knees and pulled her toward him so that her thighs were splayed open across his. He slid his hands under her ass to help keep her in place as he began to move again.

“Is… is this good?” he puffed. 

“Uh… I need, can you lift my hips… just a… ooooh god yeah that’s it,” she groaned as he finally found the right angle. 

It was like the world had shifted and it felt so good. With Donnie helping to support her hips, his cock was now rubbing against her clit each time he thrust. _This._ This is what she’d been waiting for. It was what she’d barely caught a glimpse of the last time and what had convinced her to try this again, even if it meant pushing through the temporary pain of getting him all the way inside of her. 

She grabbed onto his forearms, trying to anchor herself to him as he fucked her, and watched as Donnie pumped his hips. “Fuuuck,” she moaned. 

“It’s… it’s good?” he grunted. “You… you’re feeling good?” 

“Yeah… god. It… you feel amazing,” she keened. “Oh god… just keep going.” If he stopped now she thought she might cry. The only thing that mattered right now was how good he was making her feel. 

“You… you feel amazing, too,” he panted. “I-I didn’t get… to tell… you last time. You feel… oh god… so good. So good.” 

They rocked back and forth together in silence for a moment, simply enjoying each other—how they felt together and how each other looked. Donnie’s strokes were growing faster and harder, and April soon felt the stirrings of another climax. 

“Donnieee,” she warned. “I’m getting close.” 

“Me too… I can’t… oh god…” 

His thrusts were starting to break rhythm and she realized just how close he really was. “Donnie please,” she begged. 

“Whaaa-what do you need? Tell me what you need,” he gasped. 

“Use… use your fingers.”

He grunted in response and brought a hand to where they were joined. He began to stroke her clit, his finger moving frantically along with his hips. 

“Yesss,” April hissed. She could feel bolts of pleasure starting to shoot through her body, and she bucked her hips, desperately seeking more. “Donnie… I’m... I’m…” she broke off as she began to come, her body tensing and shaking. She clamped down around Donnie’s cock and it felt so damn good to have something inside her, filling her completely. 

She was vaguely aware of Donnie thrusting a few more times before slamming into her and moaning as he followed her over the edge. 

Seconds passed in silence as they held their positions and recovered. Mentally, April was floating on cloud nine. She felt boneless and lazy and just… yeah. Fantastic. Like she never wanted to move. She idly considered the idea of them just staying there all day, never moving from the bed, and she giggled. 

“What?” Donnie’s voice sounded dreamy, and she realized he was in the middle of his own post-sex haze. 

“Mmm, nothing. Just wondering if we ever have to move again.” 

He chuckled. “I, uh, think I might have to pull out of you at some point.” 

“Oh, you might as well,” she sighed. She moaned quietly as he withdrew from her now sensitive core and laid down next to her. 

She turned and tucked herself into his side. “That was…” 

“Pretty incredible?” he finished for her as he wrapped an arm around her.

“So much better,” she added. “So glad that was our _official_ first time.” 

He laughed. “I still can’t believe it actually happened.”

“What, that we got kidnapped and were forced to have sex or that we did it a second time?” 

“Technically both I guess. I don’t think I ever allowed myself to think that we’d ever…” he gestured between them. 

April yawned and stretched in his arms. “I meant what I said before. I think we were always destined to do this.”

“Oh really,” he teased. “Well then I think it might have been nice if you would have let me in on that little premonition.”

April snorted. “Oh? And what would you have done if I would have said ‘Donnie, I don’t know how or when, but I’ve got a feeling you’re going to be the one I lose my virginity to’?” In her mind’s eye, she saw a younger Donnie’s head exploding and leaving a cartoon stump on top of his shell. 

He blushed and they both laughed. “Fair enough,” he chuckled. 

There was a beat of silence that was then interrupted by a chirp from Donnie’s phone. He groaned and let go of April to fish it off the floor. April realized her phone was still in her room, but at the moment she really couldn't care less. 

She watched as Donnie poked at his phone and scrolled through a few messages she couldn’t make out. 

“Huh,” he said. “Looks like we’ve been missed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we'll wrap things up with a little epilogue of sorts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to life as usual for Donnie and April--or as usual as life can ever be for them. Oh and Leo makes an appearance and a discovery.

_“Huh,” he said. “Looks like we’ve been missed. "_

“What do you mean?” April asked, peering at his phone. 

He handed her the phone and rolled out of bed. “Leo’s looking for us. And he seems to think _I’d_ know where you are since you’re not answering your phone either.” 

Sure enough, there was a series of messages from Leo. 

_Leo: Hey, meet us on the bridge._

_Leo: We’re all here._

_Leo: Are you still sleeping?_

_Leo: Find me when you wake up._

_Leo: Have you seen April? She’s not responding either. Maybe she’s asleep though._

Her eyes widened when she got to the most recent text. 

_Leo: Something’s come up. I’m coming to your room. Hopefully you’re awake by now._

“Ah, shit,” she whispered. “Guess I should get dressed.”

“Probably a good idea.”

So much for laying in bed together all day. She rolled off the bed and winced as she felt something sticky begin to ooze down her leg. “Uh… Donnie?” she called out. 

“Hmm?” Donnie looked over his shoulder from where he was fastening his belt.

“Do you have a towel or something?” She gestured toward her leg. Donnie looked down, intrigued for a second by the sight, then shook himself out of it. 

“Sorry, yeah, here.” He grabbed a nearby hand towel and tossed it to her. She caught it and cleaned herself, then hurriedly pulled her pajamas back on, planning to dash back to her room. But just as she pulled on her top, there was a pounding at the door and Leo’s voice shouted from the other side. 

“Don! Wake up! Fugitoid’s picked up something on his radar that we need to check out. Donnie?” 

“Yeah, I’m up!” Donnie yelled as he tied his mask. “I’ll be out in a second.”

“Good. I’m gonna go try to wake up April.” 

April and Donnie exchanged a panicked look. Shit. They hadn’t talked about it yet, but they seemed to be of the same opinion. This was still new and they thought they’d have a little more time before having to share it with everyone else. 

April cringed. Well… at least it was just Leo. Could be worse. He’d keep his thoughts to himself and if they asked him for discretion, he’d honor their wishes. Hopefully. 

She gestured toward Donnie in what she hoped was a calming manner. _I’ve got this._

She walked to the door and opened it to see Leo with his hand raised, about to knock on her own door.

“Hey Leo,” she said calmly. He turned his head and startled a little as he took in the fact that she was wearing her pajamas. 

“Oh! Hey, April. I didn’t realize you were in Donnie’s room,” he said awkwardly. “I tried texting you.” 

“I left my phone in my room,” she explained, walking toward him to open her door. 

“Oh. Well, Fugitoid picked up a…” he drifted off as Donnie exited his room, still in the process of pulling on an elbow pad. 

Leo’s eyes flitted back and forth between the two of them. “Wait a second,” he said slowly. “Did you two… April were you sleeping in Donnie’s room?” 

“Uh huh.” Well, technically, they did sleep. 

“Okayyyy,” Leo drew out, still looking between the two of them. Suddenly he went still and his eyes grew round before he smiled slowly. “You, uh, you’ve got something on your neck there, Ape,” he chuckled. 

April frowned, unsure of what he was talking about. One thing she _did_ know was that Leo wasn’t an idiot and he was definitely catching on. 

“Look,” he said, shaking his head. “I don’t know what happened last night, or what happened between you guys on that planet… But April, you better cover that up if you don’t want the other guys giving you a hard time.” 

He began walking away, clapping Donnie on back as he left. “Bridge in 10 minutes, guys.”

They watched him go, then Donnie turned back to her. He stared for a second then groaned. “Your neck. You can see where I bit you. Crap, they’re all gonna know.”

April hurried into her room and looked in the mirror. Ok, yeah, there was a sizeable hickie right at the base of her neck. Ok, no biggie.

She turned to Donnie, who had followed her in. “Relax. My jumpsuit collar will hide it.”

Donnie nodded and sat on her bed and watched while she got dressed. “Just so you know, I… didn’t mean that I was embarrassed. By the idea of my brothers knowing,” he said. “I just… I want to be able to enjoy this. And not have it spoiled by any teasing.”

April zipped her jumpsuit and walked over to him. “I get it. I really do. I’m fine with waiting a little, you know, before going public.” She leaned in and kissed him. It was amazing how familiar his lips had already become. 

Then remembering something, she added, “And about what happened, you know, our practice round?”

Donnie grimaced. “Yeah?” 

“I don’t know about you, but that’s something I think we can keep to ourselves. Like, forever?”

“I’m right there with you,” Donnie agreed. “I don’t think that’s something I ever want to tell my brothers about.” He paused, looking down at her intensely. “Are you sure you’re ok?” 

April shrugged. “Not perfect. But... I’ll be alright.” She would be. It had sucked, what had happened to them, there was no getting around that. But she knew they’d get past it together. If there was anyone she trusted to support her through this, it was Donnie. “How about you?” she asked. “Are you ok?”

“Not perfect, but I’ll be alright too,” he echoed her, and pulled her in for another kiss.

She smiled as they broke apart. She was sorely tempted to hold his hand as they walked out her door, but knew they shouldn’t risk it. 

“So, do you think they’ll notice anything different?” Donnie said under his breath as they walked down the hall toward the bridge.

She shrugged. “Well, your love bite is safely tucked away, so no need to worry about that. Think you’ll be able to play it cool?” 

“Please. I’m the epitome of playing it cool.” 

April burst out laughing. 

Donnie chuckled to himself. “No, really, I have the advantage here. I can act as over the moon about you as I want and the guys will think it’s business as usual. You’re the one who has to play it cool.” 

April felt a small pinch of sadness at his words as she thought about how long he’d been waiting for her and how much the guys had made fun of him for being a lost cause. But she pushed the thought away. _We’re so gonna make up for lost time._

“I’ll do my best,” she said, gently patting his arm. “Although if we end up getting split into teams and find ourselves alone wherever it is we’re going, all bets are off.”

“Are you saying we’re gonna secretly make out during missions now?” His tone was straddling the line between joking and hopeful. 

“Heck yeah,” she grinned, lowering her voice as they approached the bridge. “April and Donnie, defiling every planet in the galaxy.”

Donnie snorted, then shot her one more glance before they crossed through the doorway. “I’m glad I’m with you,” he said. 

“I’m glad I’m with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this guys! I've loved reading your comments and hearing your thoughts on this story, especially since it's a little off the beaten track. If you haven't commented yet, feel free to say hello! I always appreciate it! ♥


End file.
